


Some Assembly Required

by RedOrchid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, Nail Wraps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: First time trying out heat-activated nail wraps.





	Some Assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



“Okay, so how do these work, exactly?” Alec asks, reaching into the envelope and pulling out a thin sheet of brightly coloured plastic.

“I don’t know, actually; Dot gave them to me,” Magus replies. “Hang on, there’s a YouTube tutorial.”

Alec moves so that he’s next to him on the couch, paying close attention to the steps demonstrated in the video. It all looks easy enough. Probably.

“Right, so first we need to push back your cuticles,” he says, smirking when Magnus raises an eyebrow at him in surprise. “What? I listen to you when you talk about nail care. I’m a very good boyfriend—or so people say.”

The look of surprise on Magnus’ face melts into something that’s at once incredibly soft and has enough of a spark to it to send a shiver down the length of Alec’s spine. “Oh? Is that what people say?”

“That’s what they say.”

“Well, then,” Magnus replies, lifting his left hand from the keyboard and putting it on Alec’s lap, wiggling his fingers. “Show me what you got, Shadowhunter.”


End file.
